


Maybe Next Time

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones has a bad day.</p><p>Written for the prompts bird and check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time

Clinton Jones had a horrible week. The only thing that made his day bearable was the thought of going to his grandma's for dinner.

He could see the golden crispy chicken now. The same chicken that had won enough blue ribbons they needed their own shelf. He was sure he had dropped enough hints for pecan pie that he might even get one to take home.

He could not believe his luck when Peter called him in to the office at the last moment.

He didn't know who was more disappointed when he had to rain check, him or grandma.


End file.
